Who's That Girl?
by Britney
Summary: Set after Sleep Tight. A young girl shows up on Angel's doorstep, can she help Angel with his problems? Angel/ BtVS crossover.
1. Welcome to Los Angeles

"All he has done is cry and yell, I am so worried about him." Fred began.  
  
"Really, there is nothing we can do, maybe at sunset one of us should go and talk to him." Gunn suggested.  
  
"It is not going to be me!" Fred exclaimed. She looked at her boyfriend with a concerned look on her face. The two stared at each other, despite all the tragic events, they still loved each other. Unlike the two of them Lorne stared out the window, wondering, 'where is Conner, will Wesley be okay?'  
  
"You okay Lorne?" Fred asked. Her name is Winifred, but she said she hated that name. So she got the nickname Fred.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I am fine. I was just thinking, how are we going to figure out all of this mess AND do cases." Lorne thought aloud.  
  
"We haven't had any cases yet, if we do maybe we should call Cordelia and Groo." Gunn suggested.  
  
"Totally off topic here but has anyone been to see Wesley yet? Hey, I would go if I would get such looks. Like, 'hey! He is green! Or why do you have horns?' I am just not up for that." Lorne said.  
  
"I just want Angel to come out of hiding, by now I thought he would be after Holtz." Fred continued.  
  
"The sun just went down, maybe he will come out." Gunn said. "I think I will go on patrol, anything would be better than sitting here moping." Gunn got up and grabbed a few stakes off the counter and went outside. He sighed and began walking, it is Los Angeles he didn't expect to find much. He began to think 'City Of Angels, now it is more like the City Of Angel.' He was totally off guard, a vampire jumped out of an ally.  
  
"Okay, I am going to have to take off points for originality, that whole jumping out from behind something is SO last year." Gunn commented.  
  
"I would be so cocky if I were you." The vampire said throwing the first punch. Gunn ducked and kicked the vampire.  
  
"Please, not now." Gunn told the vampire knowing that him saying so would do no good. The vampire burst into a ball of dust without Gunn staking it. He looked around; it appeared the vamp had been shot with a crossbow. The strange part was no one was around, that he saw. He stayed on patrol for another couple of hours and went back to Angel Investigations.  
  
"Has Angel come out yet? I want to ask him something." Gunn said entering the room. Fred shook her head no; they stood in the silence for a moment. All of a sudden Gunn walked over and peered out the window. He thought he saw something move, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Find anything Gunn?" Lorne asked.  
  
"There was this one vampire, I was fighting it and I didn't dust it, but it was dusted. I don't know who or what did it, but it had to have been shot with a crossbow." Gunn replied.  
  
"I wonder who did it?" Angel had finally left his room, other than to get something to eat.  
  
"Angel!" Fred exclaimed, she ran over and hugged him.  
  
"It is not like I am dead!" Angel said hugging Fred in return.  
  
"Well, really you are but that is not the point. You okay man?" Gunn worriedly questioned.  
  
"I won't be fine until Conner is back with me, Holtz it dead and Wesley is okay."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of work, maybe I can help you with some of that." A voice said from the doorway of Angel investigations. Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne turned around to see a girl of about 5'5 with dirty blonde hair standing in the doorway. 


	2. What are You Doing Here?

"Is this a bad time?" the girl asked, wondering who on earth these people with Angel could be.  
  
Gunn, Fred, and Lorne all looked at Angel, who obviously had some explaining to do.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asked focusing back on the girl.  
  
"Faith, something happened to her… Who are these people?" the girl continued.  
  
"Really? Oh this is Fred, Gunn, and Lorne. Wesley is not here right now, and well you know about Conner." Angel answered. The girl looked at her shoes and then stared up at Angel.  
  
"Hello, Angel can we talk alone?" the girl said. Angel nodded and invited her into his room.  
  
"I came as soon as the council let me out, who did this?"  
  
"Sahjhan, but it isn't really his fault. Okay here is the story. Somehow Justine and Holtz got Conner. I stopped them and Sahjhan caught up with us, he said than he wanted Conner dead. I tried to stop him but I couldn't, Holtz took Conner and jumped into the other dimension that Sahjhan had opened. It was some kind of Hell dimension, I don't even know if he is still alive." Angel trailed off.  
  
"That is sorta why I am here. I came to help you find Conner."  
  
"How did you know before I told you?" Angel wondered.  
  
"I know a demon. Really Angel, I am worried about you. Now I can help you, I used to just get in the way. Please!" she smiled.  
  
"You didn't get in my way! You are a bright girl, anyway what happened to Faith? You said out there something happened to her, what is it?"  
  
"Jail really got to her, she couldn't make it. But now I understand I am still not one of a kind."  
  
"Oh yeah Buffy. I well, I am sorry. I am really not sure how I am feeling. This kinda sounds like it is all about me doesn't it?"  
  
"It is okay Angel. Buffy the one from Sunnyhell, I mean Sunnydale? I have heard of her." The girl continued. Angel looked at the girl; the little girl he had known since she was born had become the Slayer.  
  
"Britney?" Angel began, she looked up at him. "Lets go back into the main room." He commanded. The girl got up and Angel escorted her back into the room where the remaining fang gang was waiting.  
  
"Angel, who is this?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Britney. I have known Angel for as long as I can remember." Britney explained.  
  
"Jail must have really gotten to my old pal Faith." Angel continued, not really flat out saying that she was the Slayer.  
  
"So you are saying she is the Slayer?" Gunn had figured it out. Britney nodded, she looked at Lorne.  
  
"What are you?" Britney asked as politely she could.  
  
"I am a Anagogic demon, I can read peoples aura's when they sing. My real name is Krevlorneswath and I am of the Deathwok Clan. I own the demon bar Caritas." Lorne answered.  
  
"If you can tell what I think when I sing, you are going to know me the best." Britney smiled, Angel looked at her. "Well maybe second best." She continued. They stood in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Someone is outside." The vampire said out of nowhere. Britney knew that he was probably right; he had a lot better hearing than she did. Britney nodded and exited Angel Investigations.  
  
"Here vampire," She softly called. She heard a twig snap, She spun around. "Wha?" She said, of course it was a large vampire. Britney jumped up and scissor kicked it back into a stop sign. The vampire fought back he pinned Britney to the ground. His face changed back to normal.  
  
"Are you going to listen now Slayer?" the vampire with a British accent asked. 


	3. Spike

"Who are you?" the Slayer asked, getting the familiar feeling she had seen this bleached vamp before.  
  
"You'll know soon enough." The vampire responded. Britney tried to speak but she didn't know what to say. The vampire offered the Slayer his hand to help her up, but she pushed him away. She leaped up by herself and glared at this vampire.  
  
"What do you want?" the Slayer asked. The vampire didn't respond, he seemed to be in a trance for a moment then he finally looked down once more at what he thought was the Slayer.  
  
"You are the Slayer, aren't you?" the vampire asked to confirm his thoughts.  
  
"Okay, let's say that I am, why would you care?" the Slayer responded.  
  
"I need to, never mind." The vampire said. He began to walk over to the door of Angel Investigations when Gunn stopped him.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Gunn cautiously asked.  
  
"Bloody hell, didn't Angel tell his gang that I was coming?" the vampire wondered aloud. Gunn gave the short Slayer one of his looks then focused back on the bleached out vamp.  
  
"What is it Gunn?" Angel yelled from a window. The vampire heard Angel yell and glared up at him and smiled. Only a short moment later Angel had emerged, "You!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me, what did you expect a box of chocolates?" the vampire wondered. Angel rolled his eyes, the four of them stood for a moment when all of a sudden Britney threw a stake in the vampire's direction. He ducked, and it hit the vampire that was sneaking up behind them.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" The remaining vamp asked.  
  
"Alright Spike where is everyone else? Did you put cement blocks on there feet and drown them, cause I know you can't bite." Angel laughed.  
  
Britney looked at Gunn, who looked as confused as she did. "Okay, that is a new one. A vampire who can't bite." The Slayer stated.  
  
"S'not my fault. Stupid Initiative. Anyway Peaches, the rest of the Scooby gang is showing up tomorrow." Spike continued.  
  
"Peaches?" Britney and Gunn said in unison. Angel shrugged and went back inside Angel Investigations. "Do I invite him in Angel?" Gunn asked, Angel nodded.  
  
"Please come in." Gunn invited. Spike didn't walk inside just yet, he stood in the doorway looking around for a moment, then stepping inside. When he moved yet another new figure was in the doorway. 


	4. It Is So Good To Be Back

"Wesley!" Lorne, Gunn, Fred and Angel all exclaimed. Britney looked at Spike who didn't even seem to care whom this was.  
  
"They let me out today, it is SO good to be back." Wesley began, he looked around. "Where is Conner?"  
  
"Holtz took him into some dimension. I was researching but staring at a computer screen was getting to me." Fred answered.  
  
"You are Wesley? The ex-watcher?" Britney asked.  
  
"You have heard of me? I am guessing you are Britney. Angel used to talk about you all the time."  
  
"Angel! Nothing bad I hope. Anyway as you all have probably figured out by now I am the Slayer." Britney began; she turned around and looked at Spike. "So watch it vamp."  
  
"Wesley, it is getting pretty late, do you want to crash here tonight?" Angel asked. Wesley reluctantly nodded and collapsed on the couch. "Britney, you can take the extra room upstairs. Spike you can stand outside and catch on fire." Angel said his last sentence with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Thanks Angel." Britney replied. She picked up her leather bag that no one had noticed before and followed Angel upstairs. "Angel, it is kind of strange to be here I mean I haven't seen you since last summer. I missed you," the Slayer began while following Angel to the extra room.  
  
"Did you all plan this, coming back at the same time?" Angel joked. "I had no idea when I would see you or Wesley again. I called Spike because I thought I might be able to use his help." He continued.  
  
"I am back for the first time, I know none of these people, and I sort of feel like an outsider."  
  
"You shouldn't, Gunn helps with the slaying, and so does Wesley. Fred does all the research, Cordelia has visions. Oh she isn't here right now she is on vacation. Trust me you will fit right in."  
  
"And that vampire, Spike?"  
  
"An old friend, not really a friend but, we have known each other since he was sired. How long are you staying?"  
  
"I hope for a good while, I don't have a watcher and I don't want one. So if the council sends one, they leave. The real reason I am here is I want to help you. One of my old demon pals told me Angelus was in trouble, and I knew I had to come here." The Slayer explained.  
  
"I am glad you are back, all this is a bit much. You can help me we will try to find Sahjhan tomorrow." Angel replied. The Slayer nodded and Angel got up and exited the room. Britney sat there a moment; she wasn't the least bit tired. Oddly, her room had a window so she decided to do some before bedtime Slaying. She pulled open the window and grabbed a stake, and luckily the window wasn't too high from the ground. She lowered herself down and made a soft landing.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" Spike said, he had come outside and was smoking.  
  
"Um, I am not tired so I thought,"  
  
"You would sneak out and get yourself killed."  
  
"Well, no I just, what are you talking about? I can take care of myself, I am the Slayer you know."  
  
"I know, but do you think any other vampire or demon would care?"  
  
"You are the most hard to get along with vampire that I know. I don't see how Angel stands you."  
  
"He doesn't most of the time." Spike continued. The vampire and Slayer stood in the silence, but then Britney remembered something.  
  
"Earlier when you said everyone else was coming tomorrow, who did you mean?"  
  
"Some of Angel's old friends."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Buffy, the other Slayer, Willow the gay ex-Wicca, Xander the defenseless loser, and Dawn."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Do I have to explain everything for you? What ever happened to Faith Slayer?"  
  
"She died in jail, I don't really know how, but from what I understand she went evil. Okay, now I told you what you want to hear, happy now vampire?"  
  
"I guess." Spike responded. Britney stood there staring over the buildings into the Los Angeles skyline.  
  
"I am going to go Slaying, before the sun rises." The Slayer said, she turned and began to walk off when she noticed Spike was following her. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I thought you might need help, besides I am bored out of my mind standing out here doing nothing."  
  
"Alright, whatever. Just don't get in my way." Spike followed Britney to a dark ally near Angel Investigations.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"It's okay, I grew up around here I know where I am going." The Slayer said looking up, thinking she just saw something in front of her.  
  
"What was," Spike began.  
  
"Shhhh!!" the Slayer exclaimed. The two of them didn't know it but a demon was closing in on them. "Spike, there is something in this ally." She told him. Spike rolled his eyes and then fixed them on a trashcan. "What?"  
  
"Whatever it is, it is back there." Spike warned her. Britney nodded and slid a stake out of her pocket.  
  
"One, Two, Three." Britney whispered. Spike knocked over the trashcan and Britney pinned the, what she thought was a demon, against the wall. "Do you know Sahjhan?" the Slayer questioned.  
  
"Yes." The vampire chocked out, he tried to pull Britney's hands off his neck, but she didn't budge.  
  
"Where is he then?"  
  
"Okay, I will tell you, here is where you can find him. It may not be so easy to find though." The demon began. 


	5. Fight, Talk, And Maybe Love

"I don't care." The slayer began. "Just tell me where I can find Sahjhan." She demanded.  
  
"Alright, you will have to summon him, it is a complicated ritual but it can be done." The demon began. The demon explained to Britney and Spike how to summon him, and all the dangers involved. "A experienced Wiccan must do the ritual or it will not just bring you Sahjhan, but a whole army of demons." He continued.  
  
"Alright thanks," the Slayer said.  
  
"Should we kill him anyway?" Spike asked, Britney nodded. "How?"  
  
"Have no idea." The Slayer answered, she let go of the demon and if the demon had been a human she would have had given him a black eye.  
  
"Now Slayer what if I was lying? If you killed me you would never know the truth." The demon tried to reason with her. It obviously didn't work; Britney didn't care because she knew another person had to know where Sahjhan was. So she hoped.  
  
"Miss you." The Slayer began; she snapped the demon's neck. "Not."  
  
"Is it dead?" Spike asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I am hoping so."  
  
"Well I am to, now we have to find a witch, I need to find Sahjhan."  
  
"Why is this your business? It is all the great pouf's responsibility, not yours."  
  
"That is where you are wrong Spike. I have known Angel as long as I can remember and if it is anybody's business other than Angel's it is mine!"  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to strike a nerve." Spike tried for an apology, but Britney wouldn't take it.  
  
"You are so hard to get along with!"  
  
"What about you, you think you are little miss perfect and I can't stand it!"  
  
"You wanna fight? Because if you do you will kiss daylight before you can lay a finger on me."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Slayer, it is almost daybreak. Since peaches won't let me stay at his place I have to go find somewhere to stay."  
  
"That was not to help you."  
  
"Give up Slayer you know that you can't outsmart me."  
  
"If I can't outsmart you I'll kill you."  
  
"I haven't had this many death threats in a good while blondie." Spike licked his lips; the Slayer turned and began walking back to Angel's.  
  
"You won't be missed." Britney called over her shoulder and continued back to Angel Investigations. Her way back was very uneventful, no vampires. When she returned she pulled herself up on her windowsill and then climbed in. It was around four in the morning and the Slayer still wasn't tired. She sat in her room for a bit then silently got a small leather book out of her bag. She began scribbling with a white gel pen, what appeared to be song lyrics. She wrote for a little while and then stopped, she sat on the bed and gazed out the window wondering: 'Where in the hell am I going to find a Wiccan?' She snapped out of it because something was outside. Once again she exited her window, but this time she just jumped out. She saw a shadow and went after it.  
  
It grabbed her and then said, "Oh it's you."  
  
"Angel! What are you doing up so late? It is four thirty in the morning!"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, you?"  
  
"I am too wired from my flight down here. I had to come from freaking England!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The watchers council had to speak with their new Slayer. I didn't like a one of them, stupid little suit & tie wearing men. They better not send me one either, I have all the watching me here than they could ever give me."  
  
"Better not start on all that with Wesley," Angel began.  
  
"Yeah I know he used to be a watcher, poor guy." Britney cut him off, and then continued, "Where did he go? Today he said he was glad to be back."  
  
"Justine slit his throat, I was talking with him a while ago and he said it was all her. At least now I have one less thing to worry about."  
  
"Angel, it is nearly daybreak, you better go in and well close curtains."  
  
"Alright, on one condition, you go in and go to bed."  
  
"Okay." Britney and Angel got up off the ground where they had been sitting and went inside. Angel went into his office and closed his curtains. Britney slowly walked up to the room she was staying in and laid down. She only slept a few minutes, she awoke because of what she thought might have been a prophecy dream. It was around eight when she got up, so she went back downstairs and began looking through the refrigerator.  
  
"Looking for something?" came a British accent from behind her. She thought it might have been Spike so she grabbed the only thing that was is he pocket; at least hoping it was a stake.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me with a ponytail holder?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Sorry, I hoped it was a stake, and that you were Spike. He is annoying." Britney said, with her face turning pink.  
  
"It's okay, what were you looking for?" Wesley asked, going back to his original question.  
  
"I was looking for something to make for breakfast, is eggs okay?"  
  
"That would be great, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time. Most of the time I have take-out." Wesley smiled.  
  
"Okay, scrambled, fried, or whatever. Just as long as it isn't raw, I don't know how to fix raw eggs." Britney laughed.  
  
"Fried, that is my favorite."  
  
"Me too. What time will Fred and Gunn be here?"  
  
"Around ten, anyway they always go out for breakfast." Wesley answered.  
  
"Are they a couple?"  
  
Wesley's face went red. "Yes."  
  
"Oh." Britney got the feeling that he was jealous, but she didn't know him that well so she didn't ask. She pulled a frying pan out of the cabinet and began to cook.  
  
Eventually Lorne came downstairs wondering what on earth that wonderful smell could be. The first thing he saw was Wesley and Britney eating breakfast together talking.  
  
"Good morning! Do you want something to eat, I fixed breakfast." Britney smiled, and took her eyes off Wesley for the first time since she had began eating.  
  
"Okay." Lorne sat down at the table next to Wesley. "So, do you like her?" He whispered. 


	6. The Arrival

"I'm not sure, she seems sweet and all, but I don't know…" Wesley replied.  
  
"What is there not to know?" Lorne asked, because he could tell Wesley was avoiding the question.  
  
Wesley shrugged; he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt.  
  
"Here you go Lorne." Britney sat a plate of eggs on the table in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Britney." He smiled up at her. He began to eat when he thought for some reason Britney felt weird, then he noticed she was humming. "What are you humming?" He asked without thinking.  
  
"Just a little tune I made up, maybe later lyrics will pop into my head. Why do you ask?" She wondered.  
  
"You don't feel right, here kind of uncomfortable." Lorne continued.  
  
"How did you know? Oh, yeah I forgot, but I guess I will get used to it." Britney said going pink. Lorne decided to keep his mouth closed, for now. The boys ate and Britney began to clean up the pans, when a sleepy Angel stumbled downstairs.  
  
"Hey Angel! Woah, what's wrong?" the Slayer asked.  
  
"I smelled something, but I guess that was breakfast. I will probably go back to sleep in a minute but I just wanted to find out what was going on down here." Angel responded.  
  
"It is just us, sorry if we were to loud." She apologized.  
  
"It is okay, I just have really good hearing." Angel smiled a sleepy grin. Britney began to giggle, and then she burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Wesley asked.  
  
"One time when," she began, she laughed and then continued, "I was thirteen Angel took me to this place, to prove vampires were real." She kept laughing but went on, "And I thought he was lying, so I was sitting there pretending to go along with it. Then this girl came up to us and she talked like Mary Poppins. I made fun of her and then she said I wasn't so smart to be insulting her. I asked why and she vamped out, she turned to leave a moment later and she tripped over her dress. Angel had gotten a glass of blood at the bar, and he spit it all over the bar, which upset the demon bartender. And this whole bar fight started and Angel and I were just sitting there laughing. I don't know why that is so funny or why I thought of that now." She laughed.  
  
"I can't picture that." Wesley said beginning to smile.  
  
"It was Drusilla." Angel laughed.  
  
"Now I can." Wesley began laughing. The four of them sat in the kitchen laughing for a few minutes, eventually things died down and they became serious again. "So how did you meet Angel?" Wesley wondered.  
  
"When I was about nine years old my mom was driving me to the skating rink for my best friend's birthday party and we got there and she left and everything. On my way in I could tell someone was watching me. I saw him, I thought I had seen him before but I wasn't so sure. Stupid little me just had to wave, joking Angel, and he came over and talked to me. I mean how was I supposed to know he was a vampire, I thought he was about 19 or something, and eventually we became friends." She explained.  
  
"I see." Wesley smiled.  
  
"Enough talking, I am going back to bed, see you guys tonight." Angel turned around and went back up to bed.  
  
"When are the rest of Spike's friends supposed to show up?" Lorne asked.  
  
"He said today, he just didn't say exactly when. I am just getting used to you all, and in a while more people are showing up. How fun." Britney answered.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "What timing." Wesley smiled, and Britney followed him to the door. He pulled open the door.  
  
"Is this Angel Investigations?" the blonde girl asked.  
  
"That's what it says." Wesley smiled.  
  
"Wesley, is that you?" She asked.  
  
"Buffy it is so good to see you again, how've you been?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." She replied.  
  
"Buffy can we go in now? It is hot out here." A smaller girl complained.  
  
"Sorry, come right in everyone." Wesley invited. Buffy, and the younger girl came in followed by which Wesley recognized as Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg.  
  
"Wow, nice digs for a dead guy." Xander said as he looked around.  
  
"Where is he Wesley?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He just went back to bed for the day." Britney answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn! Be polite." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"It is okay. I am one of Angel's friends, and I am helping him find Conner. I have a lead, but I need a witch." Britney began.  
  
"I used to be one, I am not anymore though. I know one if you need her." Willow said.  
  
"Sure that'd be great." Britney smiled. "You are Willow right?"  
  
"Yeah, um, how did you know?"  
  
"Spike, he, we were talking last night. And from that am getting you are Xander, and you are Dawn. And Buffy the vampire Slayer right?" Britney wondered.  
  
"That's me, the one and only. I am not the only Slayer, Faith, but you probably already knew that. I didn't catch your name." Buffy smiled.  
  
"I'm Britney. But Faith was, as sad as this is, she was killed in jail."  
  
"Then who is the new Slayer?" asked Xander.  
  
"You're looking at her." Britney smiled. She turned around; Lorne was still sitting at the table. "Lorne, come here. Angel's guests are here."  
  
Lorne got up, walked over and stood beside Britney.  
  
"Woah." Dawn said under her breath to Xander. Xander giggled briefly and then once again became serious.  
  
"I hate to leave you so soon, but I am in desperate need of a shower." Britney laughed, she went up to her room and began getting a new outfit together.  
  
"So, how are all of you?" Wesley asked trying to strike up conversation.  
  
"It has been interesting." Xander responded. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow handed Xander their bags and handed him car keys.  
  
"Go check us into the hotel." Buffy and Willow sweetly smiled.  
  
"They expect me to carry all of this." Xander looked scared, he tried to walk but he almost fell over.  
  
"Man, you need some help?" Gunn asked when he and Fred walked in.  
  
"I could use it." Xander laughed. Gunn took a few bags and went with Xander to the hotel.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Fred asked when she saw the three women standing in Angel Investigations.  
  
"This is Buffy, Willow and Dawn. That guy with Gunn was Xander." Wesley explained.  
  
"What happened to Britney, Angel and Spike?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Britney is in the shower, Angel is sleeping and I could care less where Spike is." Wesley answered.  
  
"That makes two of us." Buffy said under her breath. 


	7. Discussions

Fred smiled and said, "Britney seemed to feel that way too."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They seemed to get on each others nerves. I don't know why. So you guys are from Sunnydale?" Fred replied.  
  
"Yeah, California's very own hell mouth. Did someone say Angel was upstairs?" Buffy asked. Wesley nodded and with that Buffy went upstairs to go talk to him.  
  
"Angel?" She called opening the first door she saw.  
  
"Buffy, it that you?" Angel sat up in bed, he hadn't been asleep though.  
  
"It's me. How are you?" She asked.  
  
"A little better now that my Slayers are here to help me." He smiled.  
  
"What exactly happened to Conner? Spike barley explained, he rarely ever does though."  
  
"This demon Sahjhan he is out to get me for some reason. So, okay here we go. Wesley was taking Conner away because he thought I was going to kill him. But Justine, she is evil, stopped him by slitting his throat. So Holtz and Justine had Conner and were going to get away with it but I stopped them. Which I now realize was a mistake, I could have tracked them but I didn't. After I stopped them Sahjhan appeared, and he said he would suck us all into this dark dimension if he didn't get Conner, but Holtz jumped in with Conner to get away with it. So now we have absolutely no clue how to fix all this." Angel explained.  
  
"We have one clue, Britney said something about a Wiccan doing a spell for something." Buffy recalled.  
  
"Angel?" Britney cracked the door, she was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Yes." He looked up.  
  
"Everybody is here, oh well I guess you see that. Hi Buffy." She smiled.  
  
"Hi Britney." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Okay, hair drying time, later Angel." Britney stepped out of the room and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair. When she realized, she forgot her hair dryer. Again, she left the bathroom and leaned over the railing. "Fred!" She called. Dawn, Willow, Wesley, Lorne, and Fred all looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
  
"Do you have a hair dryer I could borrow? I've lost mine." Britney smiled.  
  
"Look in the bottom drawer!" Fred called back.  
  
"Wow!" Wesley said under his breath. Dawn giggled because she heard what Wesley had said, Britney turned and went back into the bathroom.  
  
"What's so funny Dawnie?" Willow asked when she hears her laughing.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled. Willow shrugged and sat on a couch behind her.  
  
"So, are you liking Los Angeles?" Lorne asked, breaking the momentary silence.  
  
"We just got off the plane a little while ago." Xander informed him, walking back inside with Gunn.  
  
"Lots of clubs to go to." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow and Xander yelled at the same time.  
  
"What?" She laughed.  
  
"Teenagers." Gunn smiled. A moment later Buffy came walking down the stairs with Britney close behind.  
  
"Willow!" Britney said bounding off the stairs.  
  
"Yep?" She looked up at the other Slayer.  
  
"The Wiccan you know, how do I contact her?" Britney asked.  
  
"Here is her phone number." Willow handed her a small piece of paper.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Britney took the paper and went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said.  
  
"Hi, you don't know me but I am a friend of Willow's. And I a favor to ask you." Britney said.  
  
"Okay, you are." The voice said.  
  
"I am Britney. I need a Wiccan to do a spell for me to help my friend Angel."  
  
"You know Angel? Sure I'll help you. I am Tara, when can I do the spell?"  
  
"Can you be here, in L.A., today or tomorrow?" Britney asked.  
  
"Sure." Tara said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then." Britney said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." They both hang up the phone.  
  
"What'd she say?" Willow asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"She is probably coming today or tomorrow." Britney smiled.  
  
"This might sound a little weird, but Tara used to be my girlfriend so…" Willow began,  
  
"I know, Spike told me that you liked girls, but that's cool. Whatever makes you happy." Britney smiled. Britney and Willow walked back into the living room.  
  
"Anybody hungry?" Britney asked.  
  
"Starved." Xander said.  
  
"Xander, you are always hungry." Buffy laughed.  
  
"What something, to eat?" Britney questioned. Xander nodded, "What?"  
  
"Sandwich," Xander responded.  
  
"Okay." Britney turned and went back into the kitchen, Xander followed her. He had questions, and well he wanted answers.  
  
"Britney," Xander said when they were finally out of earshot.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry, I just wanted to talk."  
  
"Okay, well what is it?"  
  
"How well do you know Angel?"  
  
"I, um, I guess I know him pretty good. He is like the big brother like I used to have."  
  
"Used to have, what happened?"  
  
"Well, when I was first told I was the Slayer my brother was with me, nothing wrong with that right? Okay, anyway, I was out for a walk after they told me with my brother and Angel. So we were walking along talking about vampires. My brother and I both already knew that they were real, so it was no big shock. Well, a vamp jumped out of the bushes, and he grabbed my brother. Lucky for him, he got away. Angel and I looked almost all night, we knew that we couldn't find him. Just one more dead body in the morning, so we thought." Britney explained.  
  
"But, no dead body."  
  
"Nope. After that we never heard from him again. So Xander, what is your story?"  
  
"I am the local loser. My girlfriend used to be demon. Her name was Anya, we were going to get married, but I left her and haven't seen her since."  
  
"Sorry." Britney said. Xander shrugged and went back into the living room with the others. Britney plopped into a chair and began holding her head in her hands.  
  
"You alright?" Buffy asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine. Did you need something?" Britney asked.  
  
"Dawn just wanted a glass of water, so I came in here to get it for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You are a lot different than I expected."  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?"  
  
"Good, because I imagined the Slayer after Faith would be the bad girl type also, but I guess not."  
  
"I am okay, but I don't really know. So Buffy how long have you been the Slayer?"  
  
"About six years now, you?"  
  
"A few weeks. You are probably a lot better than I am."  
  
"Maybe better, not smarter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never finished college."  
  
"I can top that I never went to college. So…"  
  
"I have also made some bad choices. If you don't learn a thing from me being here, remember this: Never sleep with a vampire."  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Long story." Buffy replied.  
  
"Is it dark yet? I have things to do tonight."  
  
"It is three o' clock in the afternoon, you are gonna have to wait another three hours." Buffy laughed at the other Slayer's eagerness. 


	8. Club Static

Buffy and Britney left the kitchen and went into the living room with everyone else.  
  
"Thanks Buffy." Dawn said taking the glass of water from Buffy's hand.  
  
"Your welcome." Buffy smiled. Buffy sat down next to Dawn; Britney on the other hand went back upstairs. On her way up the stairs she picked up a sword off the bottom step.  
  
"What's that for?" Buffy wondered aloud, Britney didn't answer. They saw her go into Angel's room. Lorne heard it first, a loud scream that sounded like Angel.  
  
Buffy got off the couch and quickly ran upstairs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to Angel?" Buffy asked. Then she saw the large demon on the bed. "That explains a lot." She said to herself.  
  
"Thanks Brit, how did you know it was up here?" Angel asked pulling the sword out of the demon's chest and tossing it to Britney.  
  
"I was really hoping I was right. I thought I heard something, and here I am." Britney smiled.  
  
"What was the scream for then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Demon attacked me." Angel said.  
  
"Guess I saved your ass again Angel." Britney laughed.  
  
"Stuck up little woman." Angel smiled.  
  
"Gee thanks." Britney laughed.  
  
****  
  
"Maybe it's better you miss everytime." Britney laughed ducking from Spike's punch. She grabbed him arm and flipped him over onto the mat Angel had laid out for them.  
  
"You are so annoying." Spike glared up at her from the ground.  
  
"Angel! I won, I am going out now." Britney called.  
  
"Okay." Angel said entering the living room to see Britney out of breath and Spike lying on the ground.  
  
"Would you get your foot off me Slayer?" Spike growled.  
  
"If only Angel would let me kill you." She grabbed her coat and went out the front door.  
  
"You are so slow." Gunn laughed.  
  
"Well, I had to beat up Spike before the four of us could go anywhere." Britney smiled. Fred and Gunn got in the back of Britney's Mustang, and Wesley got in the passenger door. Britney drove around L.A. for a bit until she found the perfect club.  
  
"Here it is, just like I remember it. Club Static." The Slayer smiled parking and getting out of her car.  
  
"You've been here before?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I used to practically live here Wes."  
  
"Doesn't seem like my kind of place." Wesley said.  
  
"You need some fun in your life. Life isn't all books and prophecies." Said Britney, Gunn agreed with a headshake and Britney began toward the door.  
  
"I.D." the bouncer asked. Britney, Fred, Wesley and Gunn showed the man their I.D.s and they went inside.  
  
"Wow!" Wesley was amazed by the number of people in the club, and the girls dancing on stage.  
  
"Was Angel okay with all this?" Fred asked loudly over the music.  
  
"Yeah…" the Slayer replied. Wesley followed the girls to a table with Gunn and they sat down.  
  
A waitress came to their table. "Anything to drink?" she began.  
  
" I am fine." Wesley replied.  
  
"Water." Fred answered.  
  
"I'm good." Gunn smiled at the waitress, he had the familiar feeling that he was supposed to know her from somewhere.  
  
"Hey!" Britney yelled she stood up and began waving. It was Angel, followed by Buffy, Spike and Xander. "Finally came out of your cave?" Britney asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Hey, when did you get old enough to come to a place like this?" Angel said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"I'll be 23 in August. What about you old man?" the Slayer laughed.  
  
The waitress returned to the table with Fred's drink. "Anya?!" Xander exclaimed when he saw the girl.  
  
"Xander! What are you doing here?" She replied.  
  
"I am here with a few friends. You work here?" Xander shouted over the music.  
  
"Yeah." Anya shortly replied, she didn't know what to say to him. "I am furious, but I still love you. I did not mean to say that but I guess I did." Anya's face went red.  
  
"I'll be back…" Britney got up from the table and went into the crowd.  
  
"Who was that?" Anya asked.  
  
"Britney. She is the new Slayer. Something happened to Faith." Buffy answered. Wesley was paying no attention to any of this, he was watching for Britney. He didn't expect to see her pop up on stage, but she did.  
  
The music that was playing stopped and a new song came on. Britney began singing it, and from what Wesley could hear, she was a wonderful singer.  
  
Once the song was over everyone expected her to come back and sit down, everyone was wrong. The Slayer stood on stage waiting for the next song to begin. It did and Britney was joined on stage by the original singer of the song.  
  
When the song was over Britney came down and returned to the table where Angel, Wesley, Buffy, Spike, Fred, and Gunn were waiting.  
  
"What happened to Xander?" She asked.  
  
"He and Anya had to talk." Gunn replied.  
  
"That was really good." Wesley smiled. He now liked her, and hoped she felt the same way.  
  
"Thanks. Do you wanna dance?" Britney asked Wesley.  
  
"I'd love to." He replied. The pair left the table and went to the dance floor. Fred and Gunn followed their lead, which left Angel, Buffy and Spike by themselves.  
  
"So, Buffy." Spike began, but Buffy stopped him by stepping on his foot. "What the hell was that for?" Spike roared. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted something to drink." He continued.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said, her face flushing red. Angel had no idea what she thought he was going to say, and he probably didn't want to know. "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That girl, Britney, how did you meet her?"  
  
"Far, far back somehow she is, we are related. When I found out she was a Slayer-in-waiting I thought I might as well introduce myself. I had been watching her, so… Anyway she doesn't know any of that so, please don't tell her." Angel explained.  
  
"New Slayer is related to the great poof? That's interesting." Spike laughed.  
  
"What's interesting?" the other Slayer asked sitting back down at the table with Wesley.  
  
"Nothing," Angel said. They sat and talked for a while and eventually Xander returned.  
  
"I didn't expect to find my ex-fiancé working at a club in Los Angeles." He said to himself, although they all heard him.  
  
"Me either." Buffy smirked. Xander rolled his eyes at Buffy, who have him her 'don't start' look.  
  
"Um, Angel." Britney said pointing behind where Buffy and Spike were sitting.  
  
"Dammit." Angel and Spike said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, did I miss something?" Britney asked. Angel shook his head no and he and 'his' new Slayer knocked their chairs over and walked coolly over to the demon.  
  
"Come on." Britney said snatching the demon's hand and leading it outside.  
  
"Oooh, Slayer's escort." The Demon sarcastically said.  
  
"Wait, how did you know I was the Slayer?" Britney asked.  
  
"Never mind that, you two have something I want. I think you know what I am talking about." The Demon continued.  
  
"No, not really, but we'd love to just kill you and pretend all this never happened." Angel smiled an evil smile as he said this.  
  
"The two of you couldn't take me…" the demon began.  
  
"The four of us could though." Buffy interrupted with Spike at her side. 


	9. On Patrol

"I wouldn't get quite so cocky, you are just a few ordinary people and the Slayer." The demon scoffed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Britney began.  
  
"I'll kill the men, but you two girls could be of use to me…" The demon smiled.  
  
"Newsflash, we are already dead." Spike smiled.  
  
"For once, he is right." Angel sarcastically said.  
  
"Anyway!" Buffy loudly said distracting the demon's attention from the arguing vampires.  
  
"Who are you little girl?" the demon said actually noticing Buffy.  
  
"Why does everyone call me a little girl, I am 21 years old for crying out loud!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Woah, I'd watch your back demon boy, cause you never know when 2 Slayers will hit." Britney said stabbing the demon through the heart with a dagger she had pulled out of purse. The four of them watched the demon fall to the ground. "And that was Slaying with Britney!" Britney sarcastically said pulling her dagger out of the demon. The demon fell to the ground and turned into a pool of blue sticky liquid, suddenly the liquid soaked into the ground.  
  
"And that was weird," Angel noticed.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that thing?" Spike asked.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Buffy said staring at where the demon had been.  
  
"What happened?" Wesley asked, stepping outside with Gunn, Fred and Xander.  
  
"The demon evaporated, I don't know what happened it is just gone." Angel replied. Britney swallowed hard and looked around.  
  
"We aren't alone anymore." Britney said, pointing out the approaching vampires. "Here," she tossed Gunn the dagger and pulled a stake out of her purse.  
  
"What is that thing the weapons bag?" Spike sarcastically asked.  
  
"This isn't time for jokes, fang boy." Xander said defending his new friend.  
  
"Spike, fight or be dusted, your choice." Britney said. By then the group of 7 vampires was 'picking out the next victim.' Britney and Buffy went into action, Buffy took longer to slay than Britney did. Britney had dusted 2 vampires and Spike was pulling a vampire off of Buffy. Spike dusted the vampire and helped Buffy up. Buffy gazed lovingly into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Heads up Buff!" Xander called pointing to a vampire approaching Buffy and Spike. Spike let go of Buffy although in his heart he really didn't want to.  
  
Spike tossed Buffy a stake and she quickly dusted the vampire. Britney threw a large vampire over her shoulder and onto the ground. She staked the vampire and stood up again.  
  
"Angel!" Britney called. Angel looked over his shoulder to see another 2 vampires coming at him. Britney did a back flip and jumped in their way. She staked one and kicked the other, the Slayer had kicked it so hard it had landed on a fallen tree limb and dusted.  
  
"Thanks." Angel told her, "One left." Angel smiled at the remaining vampire.  
  
"May I?" Gunn asked pulling a stake out of his jacket.  
  
"Be my guest," Britney laughed.  
  
Gunn staked the vampire very easily, "Everyone okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but Charles, where did Buffy and Spike go?" Fred asked looking around the alley.  
  
"Maybe they went back to Angel Investigations to check on Dawn and Willow." Xander suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, I know Buffy pretty good, and I think she would have told me." Angel said.  
  
"And I think you are right. Something isn't right between them, I just haven't figured out what it is yet." Britney said.  
  
"And I think you're right Britney, Buffy just isn't acting right." Angel replied.  
  
"Something has to be going on, but that's the least of my worries." Wesley said thinking of Conner.  
  
"Anyone up for leaving?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Let's go." Fred said leading the group out of the alley and to the parking lot.  
  
"Okay Angel, before I go back to the Investigations company I'm gonna do a quick sweep." Britney explained.  
  
"Okay." Angel shortly replied. "See you all when you get back." He said as he watched Wesley, Britney, Gunn, and Fred get into Britney's car.  
  
Meanwhile in a nearby alley…  
  
"Spike this has to stop now." Buffy said looking the vampire in the eye.  
  
"I've heard this song before Slayer. You say you don't love me but how am I supposed to believe you?" Spike asked.  
  
"But, not here, not while Angel is so close, and not with a new Slayer."  
  
"You afraid Angel is going to find out all of the things we do? He has a soul, doesn't mean He has got a brain."  
  
"Just don't start. Look Spike, Angel has a son and we are here to help find him. How any of this is possible I don't really know but it doesn't matter. Angel always helped me so I plan to always help him when he needs me." Buffy explained.  
  
"All right then, put your clothes on and we'll go." Spike smiled. Buffy rolled her eyes and after she was dressed they walked back to Angel Investigations.  
  
****  
  
"Angel?" Britney asked as the vampire and Slayer walked down the streets of L.A. with Angel.  
  
"What?" He looked over at the new Slayer.  
  
"Do you think we can get Conner back?" Britney asked looking into his eyes. Angel sighed, and looked over his shoulder. He heard Britney stop walking, he faced the front again.  
  
"Hi dad," a young man said as he held Britney across his chest with a knife to her throat.  
  
"Conner?" Angel looked closer at the boy.  
  
"Reunite later, please." The young Slayer choked out. She could see that Angel wasn't going to move anytime soon, she did a high kick and hit Conner in the face. "Nice," Britney began then punching Conner. "Outfit," She finished her sentence noticing Conner's animal skin clothing.  
  
"What do you have to do with me? Get out of my way so I can do my job." Conner said twisting Britney's arm behind her back.  
  
"Your one of those guys who thinks if they want something that they'll have in now, aren't you?" Britney asked punching him the stomach with the other had. "Your dad's the same way." She didn't give him time to answer.  
  
Angel just stood there watching the Slayer and his son fight. "Britney calm down and I think if you stop trying to attack my son we might be able to work this out." Angel finally said something.  
  
"You saw it he tried to kill me first, so unless he's tied to a chair, I'm not going to stop." Britney replied restraining Conner's arms.  
  
"Home?" Angel asked the Slayer.  
  
"Yep, luckily were not to far from it." Britney smiled hold Conner back with all her might. With a great struggle Britney followed Angel back to Angel Investigations. "Open door, fast." Britney grunted shoving Conner into the building.  
  
"What happened? What took so long?" Gunn asked standing up from a chair.  
  
"Well, we found my son." Angel shortly replied. 


End file.
